When HE came into my life
by emberyang
Summary: ANNABETH GOES PUNK! Well, somewhat punk. To be honest, I don't know what it means to be punk and i'm not trying to offend anyone whose "punk" out there. So yeah, Annabeth turns punk but then a familiar boy comes alone and, well, things get interesting/
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION: Annabeth POV **

**When you see me walking down the steet, what would you be thinking? A stranger would keep their distance. A close friend would run to me and hug me. But of course they'll keep their distance. Someone who knew me once? They would be totally surprised. They probably wouldn't even recognize me. You think that I'd mind? Of course not. **

**Why are my nails painted black? It suits me. Why's my makeup all black and dark? Purple eye shadow, blood red lips, and mascara thats jet black? Once again it suits me. Why am I wearing what i'm wearing? You mean my favourite short and tight fuzzy black and white mini dress with an owl on it underneath my leather vest jacket? Or did you mean my knee high strap leather boots? So what? Now you notice that one purple streak in my hair? **

**Now let me ask the questions. Are you scared of me? Do you think i'm a freak? Are you going to run away? Do you think i'm a bad student? That i'm gonna grow up to be a bad girl? Don't think too rashly of me, please.**

**I'm a pretty good student, despite my ADHD and dyslexia. The teacher are easy on me so my averages are usually pretty high. I have a lot of friends. My two best friends are Thalia and Bianca. Then there's also Nico, whose Bianca's brother. We;re all in grade 11. And just a little FYI, Thalia and Nico are dating. What love! **

**Lemme answer the question thats been on your mind for a while. Was I always like this? "Goth" as some of those snoutnosed girls call me? No I wasn't. I guess you could say before I was normal. Tomboy sometimes, sure. Definitely not like my friend Silena, that make up hog. I say that as a joke of course. She used to be my best friend...until she died. She was killed by her father who was an alcoholic. **

**That's just only one of the tradegies in my life. My parents? My parents, of course I love them. I love my mom of course. My mother and father are divorced. Now I live with my dad, his step-wife, and my two young step brothers. **

**My dad, he doesn't care about me. I knew when he first got married to my step-mom, he loved me. Until I started to get interested in books about greek mythology. I loved it so much, I used to scare my little brother about Titans like Kronos who would eat them if they came into my room again. Naturally my step-mom hated me. I didn't think I was doing anything bad. **

**My dad became angry with me whenever my step-mom was. And that was almost every single day! She doesn't care about me and neither does my dad. And my little brothers are just two pains in my butt! **

**When I became, like this, with the "interesting clothes and makeup", my step-mom exploded. She screamed so hard, the neighbours probably called the police and never received an answer. She claimed that I was trying to ruin my step-brothers lives with my style. My dad just looked at me, disapprovingly. **

**Just to make my step-mom more furious, I bought more black, white and purple clothes. Almost all my clothes now, msut have some black in them. **

**But my family are the least of my problems. Well it was when he showed up in my life again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Annabeth POV:

How did this happen? When did he come back here? Grr! Its just too much for me to handle. Of course theres not too much drama in my life...but still! Ahh! I want to scream! Lemme tell you how it all went down:

I was just walking to school. Goode High. I walked to my locker and had the same routine. The wannabe princess girlies scoffing and giggling at my outfit, those jocks whistling and checking me out, some 9th or 10th grades straying away from me, and teachers looking at my clothes like they were a timebomb. BOOM! I explode and kill them all with a normal smile like saying_"Hi, my days gonna go great! Hope your doesn't!" _

I checked my schedule. English first, great. At least Nico was in that same class as me.

"Hey Annabeth! Did you actually use those fishnets to go fishing?" Rachel, one of the "princesses", asked me. She had firey red hair and loved to draw. I used to get pretty well with her, until she met Drew. Drew's the queen of annoyance, stupidity, and just being plain arrogant. Drew'll never change. She hits on all the guys.

"No! Instead I borrowed your hair, or should I say _wig_, to catch them. Sadly they all died." I replied. Rachel just scoffed and turned away. I wasn't lying about the "wig" part. She sewed in some extensions to her hair to make it longer. Another thing that was fake about her.

Anyways, I was walking to class and opened the door. Nico flashed me a smile and one of the jocks, Spencer, whistled at me and winked. He said something to me, but I was too distracted. Distracted by who was sitting at the teacher's seat.

He was defintiely _not_ the teacher. But that shaggy jet black hair, green eyes...I know him! He was wearing an orange t-shirt with baggy black denim jeans. He looked to casual, just listening to his iPod. But he was also looking at some picture in his wallet. I know him! I do! But I just can't remember his name.

"Take a seat, Ms. Chase. The class isn't going to wait for you." Mr. Blofis said to me, checking his clipboard.

I nodded. "Sorry." I walked and toke my seat at the front, next to Nico. I kept on staring at the kid. What was his name? Then I saw his green eyes flicker to me for a second and turn away.

"Alright class! Before we start, I'd like to introduce our new student and my step-son, Percy Jackson." Mr. Bloufis annouced.

Yes! Perseus Jackson! Percy! I remember him from a camp I used to go every summer! Camp Half Blood. Weird name for a camp, right? People used to think we were sweethearts. I mean we did kiss, but it was just a thing.

The whole class went by like a blurr. Infact, the whole morning did. Next thing I knew, it was lunch. Lucky for me, this term I had lunch with Thalia, Bianca, and Nico. Plus Thalia's brother Jason. Jason had a girlfriend too, Piper. And his best friend, Leo.

I had to admit, Piper was pretty. And i'm saying that as a straight girl. Leo's pretty wacky. He always manages to put a smile on my face. Jason's mature and I know that Drew has a huge crush on him.

Anyways, I was just standing in line, getting my money ready. Then Drew, Rachel and the rest of their group comes along. As they were walking buy, Drew slammed the red lunch tray out of my hand. It fell to the ground, along with my $17.00.

"Oops. Sorry Anniebeth." Drew said and walked away, laughing and sticking her nose in the air.

I sighed. This was just perfect. As I was picking eveything up, I saw another hand help me pick up some coins. I looked up to see shaggy jet black hair. Percy..

"You!" I exclaimed, falling back a bit.

"Watch out there, Annabeth." Spencer said, winking at me.

Percy looked at me with green eyes. "Yes, its me." He handed me the red tray with the $17.00, as we both got up from squatting.

"Uhm, thanks." I muttered.

"Hey, you look familiar for some reason. Do I know you?" Percy asked me, squitting his eyes and scanning my face.

My face started to feel hot. Damn! This wasn't going as planned. I looked away. "I don't know, do you?"

"Your eyes..their grey." Percy observed. Then his green eyes widened. "Annabeth? Annabeth Chase?"

I smiled, shyly. "That's me."

"Wow! I didn't think I'd see you ever again! Its me, Percy! From camp!" he exclaimed, having a surprised grin on his face.

"Yes, I remember." I replied, trying to keep my cool. But I felt a bit happy that he still remembered me.

Percy toke one look at me again, scanning me from top to bottom and blinked. "I..I didn't recognize you. Almost didn't. You...changed."

I looked down at my clothes. Ripped fishnets underneath short black shorts with a black crop-top that said "I blow your mind". Well I definitely blew Percy's mine.

"Wow! I can't believe its you! Its been 2 years?" Percy guessed.

"Hey Percy! Common, i'm not going to wait for you all day!" Nico suddenly called.

I turned to see him with his arms around Thalia's shoulders. Jason, Piper, and Leo were already sitting at our "assigned" lunch table (Bianca was away). Drew "assigned" which lunch table we'll be sitting at. And I guess no one had the energy to disobey her. Who does? Definitely not me.

Me and Percy walked over to the table. Percy sat infront of a lunch trey with a tuna sandwich and blueberry flavoured cola. Something Percy would obviously choose. He loved blue food. Too bad he didn't have blue food dye to carry around with him to change all of his food blue.

Percy sat down and made space for me to sit next to him. I gulped, but sat down to him anyways. Why am I making such a big deal of sitting next to him! I know I don't like him...he probably has a girlfriend. Percy's pretty handsome and I remember at camp, _a lot_ of girls were over him.

"Hey Percy, do you want to come with us to the grave of our friend? Silena...she was killed by her dad." Nico said.

"Yeah, you probably would've liked her a lot Percy. She was pretty hot." Leo said, with a joking tone. Piper smacked his head.

"I'll come. Get a chance to 'meet her'." Percy shrugged. Then he looked at me, confused. "Hey, where's your lunch?"

"Huh?" I asked. Then I looked at my trey. "Oh...guess I forgot."

"Here Annabeth," Thalia said, shoving her pudding towards me, "You can have this."

"Thanks. I'll get a spoon." I replied, picking up the pudding and ripping the plastic off the top. I pushed back my chair and walked to the counter to get a spoon. As I was walking back, I saw Drew walking to where Percy was sitting. Great.

"Hey, welcome to Goode High." I heard Drew say, batting her eyes and bending down to show her clevage. Ugh.

"Thanks." Percy said, flashing a bright smile.

Rachel was looking intently at Percy. Then when she saw me walking towards them, and a show of disgust appeared on her face. "Looks, its Anniebeth."

Drew looked at me. "Oh Annabeth. I didn't see you there."

"Move. Your infront of my seat." I replied, coldly.

Drew held up both her friends like a surrender. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you _cry_."

I ignored her. I pulled back my chair and just as I was getting ready to sit, I saw everything infront of me flash away. My elbow hit the table..no wait, it wasn't the table. It was the lunch tray. In less than a second, the pudding fell off the tray and splattered all over my shirt. And my butt hurt a lot.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my bottom and getting up.

Drew and Rachel bursted out laughing. Then Drew looked at me innocently. "You shouldn't be so clumsy, Anniebeth. You might get someone or yourself hurt."

I heard Leo and Nico both laughing. Piper looked at me with a worried expression. Jason had a blank look on his face. Thalia got up and started to follow Drew and Rachel, storming through the cafeteria. But worse of all, Percy was looking me with an amused smile on his face. I had just embarassed myself infront of him. Wasn't that just perfect?

**HOLD ON...I know what you're thinking:**

**YOU: Blueberry Cola? Really? (disgusted looking face)**

**Yes, really. You know that Percy, in the books, like food that are blue. In the first book, he asked for BLUE cherry cola, didn't he? Well there you go. **

**Another thing...there you go, the text isn't bold anymore. Sorry about that before. **

**And, one of the reviews I got said that I called goths "high". Yeah, once again sorry. ****I'M **_**NOT**_** CALLING GOTHS HIGH.**** Not at all. I'm just following what stereotypes say. Those "questions" that Annabeth was asking. Their all stereotypes. I have some friends who think of them as goths and just so you know, their pretty cool. :) So there you go. **

**THANKS FOR READING! 3 And, uh, review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'm amazing, right? (Haha, sarcasm and yeh, I am a sarcastic person.)**

* * *

><p>Did that really just happen? Did Drew really pull my chair back? Did I actually fall on my butt and splatter pudding all over my clothes?<p>

I sighed, feeling like a complete idiot. I spread my legs out and flopped my arms to the side of the chair. I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Annabeth! Please don't do that! Its looks like your unconscious! I don't want the principal to walk in and see that I have a half-dead student in my room! What is she going to think of me?" Mrs. Beauregard cried

I straightened myself and smiled at her. "Sorry Mrs. Beauregard."

Okay, so now you're thinking, where was I? I'm in the teacher lounge. I just learned that theres a washing machine and dryer in there. I guess we learn things everyday. Who was Mrs. Beauregard? Well, she was Silena's mom. I sometimes felt sorry for her...I mean she was all alone. Her daughter was dead and her lover was in jail.

Silena used to look like a minature Mrs. Beauregard. They both had black hair and blue eyes. The difference was that Mrs. Beauregard's hair was wavy while Silena's hair used to be straight.

Mrs. Beauregard was the school's health teacher, but she was the only teacher I got the chance to get close with. The other teachers...well I don't what they think.

"Annabeth if you're done day-dreaming, you can pick up your shirt now." Mrs. Beauregard said.

I blinked and saw her holding up my crop-top. I stood up and grinned. "Thanks a lot."

Mrs. Beauregard had a twinkle in her eyes. She shook the shirt once more and handed it to me. "No problem. But you should hurry. You wouldn't want that young man to wait for you all day, would you?"

"Who?" I asked. I looked at the door to see Percy leaning against the doorway, staring at me with a smile in his eyes. I shook my head and thanked Mrs. Beauregard one last time. Then I grabbed my bookbag and hurried out the door, ignoring Percy.

"Hey, wait up!" Percy called behind me. I didn't feel like saying anything back.

"Don't tell me your mad at me." Percy said, grinning at me.

"I'm not." I replied. I looked at my phone. 2:50 PM. School ends in 10 minutes. No point of going back to class now, especially since I had P.E. Suddenly my phone disappeared from my hand and reappeared in Percy's hands.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, trying to grab it out of his hands. Percy moved away from me, typing something into my phone. "Percy! Give me my phone back!"

"Here, catch." Percy teased, throwing my phone. I lunged out my hands and caught it. Percy laughed at me.

"That wasn't funny!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. "And what did you do to my phone?"

"Relax. I just put in my number...y'know...incase you wanted to talk. Catch up on things we miss." Percy said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I stared at my phone. "Thanks. I'll guess I'll text you some time."

Percy flashed me a big smile, like he was relieved. But then it disappeared as soon as someone called my name.

I turned around. It was Spencer with the rest of his jock friends. "Annabeth, you know we have P.E. right now."

Spencer put his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. Then he looked at Percy and laughed. "Hey look, its the new guy. What are you doing? Don't tell me _your_ skipping class. Aren't you afraid you'll get in trouble with your dad?"

Percy cleared his throat. "Actually, I have a free period right now. What about you?"

"I just came over to pick up Annabeth. I want the bad girl to be my_ personal cheerleader_." Spencer said, winking at me. Those last two words were like poison. Personal cheerleader? Please, I would rather be apart of the "princesses" with Drew and Rachel than be his personal cheerleader.

_Brring!_ The last bell! How lucky was I today?

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth." Spencer said sweetly to me. Then he looked at Percy. "And you too, _Prissy_."

Once Spencer's obnoxious laughing was gone, I looked up and saw Percy studying me. I cleared my throat and brought him back to reality.

"Excuse me. I have to go." I said.

"Yeah, I do too." Percy replied. Then he just walked passed me. I felt offended by his action. Rude, wasn't it? I thought it was.

**Yeah, yeah so I got stuck on this chapter. They call it "writer's block", right? Anyways, this chapter may not be as good as my first or second chapter. I know, i know, its kinda sucks now that I read it over and blah, blah, blah :P Just give me a break, i'm trying! . **

**Hey, if you guys don't mind...could I have some ideas? Writer's block, remember. I probably just need a nap or something to get ideas again. But yeah, I accept advice and suggestions. **

**I know you might have some questions about "Mrs. Beauregard"...but I did my best on her. Might not be perfect, but hey, I tried! **

**Thanks for reading and review? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" my little step-brothers screamed, banging on my bedroom door while I was just lying in my bed.

"Mom says to come down for dinner!" Matthew exclaimed.

"You better hurry or she'll get mad!" Bobby added.

"I know! I know!" I yelled back, slamming my pillow against the door and sitting up.

The last thing I heard from those two were their giggles. They were great, weren't they? My step-brothers I mean. I guess all little brothers are like that, right?

I got up and quietly opened and closed my bedroom door, trying to not make a noise. I already heard the sound of silver utensils -which my step-mom _just had_ to spend about a hundred dollars on- hitting plates. I let go of the bretah I've been holding. They were starting dinner without me again. Classic.

As soon as I got downstairs, my step-mom glared at me. "Young lady, you know I don't like you to wear _those clothes_ infront of your brothers! What are you trying to teach them?"

I ignored her and sat down in my chair. I looked at my dad who was just quietly eating. After a 15 minutes of silence, my dad cleared his throat.

"Annabeth, there's something I'd like to ask you about." he said. I didn't say anything back.

My dad's eyes flickered to my step-mom then back to me. "What would you say...to transfering to a private school? It would be back in San Francisco."

"No way." I replied, hoping the conversation would end.

"It wasn't a question. Your father and I have decided that it would best if you went to a private school. Its a very promising school." my step-mom said.

"But that's not fair! Shouldn't I get an opinion?" I cried. I heard my two little brothers snickering.

"It will teach you proper behaviour and manners!" my step-mom exclaimed back. Proper behaviour and manners? What was this? England?

"Annabeth, you know its only right." my dad said, weakly. Yeah, how many times have I heard that before?

"Right? Your making me leave everything behind again!" I yelled, standing up and slamming my hands against the table.

My step-mom did the same. "Don't argue with us! Your still a child! You don't know how to make the right decisions yet! Fredrick, tell her!"

"Your mom's right, Annabeth." was all my dad said.

"She's not my mom! She's only the tramp that you decided to marry!" I shrieked. I pushed my chair against the wall and stomped away. I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Great. I might've been crying over anger, sadness, shock or I felt guilty. But I didn't know what I was feeling. Was I really going to move back to San Francisco? It wasn't a bad place...but I would be leaving behind Thalia, Nico and everyone else! And I had just reunited with Percy!

I plopped myself onto my bed and shut my eyes. I didn't feel like moving around and leaving people I care about again. I used to live in Manhattan, but my dad and I moved to San Francisco after my parents got divorced. I wanted to run away from home to live with my mom in Manhattan. But then I received an email from her saying that she moved to Athens, Greece. Then my dad and I, plus his new wife and her two sons all moved to Manhattan.

What a life I have.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again online readers. So I still have "writer's block". Is it annoying! <strong>

**I decided to write about Annabeth's life at home and throw in this problem. Moving to San Francisco and leaving Percy behind? How will Annabeth survive? Oh no! (Sarcasitc voice) **

**Tomorrow don't think I'll be able to upload a chapter. So once again, I -the one whose only thing to do after school is write stories and post them on Fanfic- will try to write 2 chapters today. If I can fight the "writer's block". **

**Thanks again and review? :) **

**BTW - I seriously don't understand what it means to be punk or goth. Please just give me a break! I'm trying my best! T~T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been a while since I've posted a chapter...I had a pretty busy/bad week. And then I deleted the chapter I was working on and had to rewrite it. Well, here it is. **

What a horrible morning I had. I woke up late for school and realized I didn't write any of my homework! Then, when I walked downstairs, I was completely ignored. I would've at least settled for my step-mom yelling at me for how I dress, and then ignoring me after I got home from school.

Walking to school wasn't that great either. I kept on thinking about moving back to San Francisco, I didn't even realize Drew and Rachel walking behind me.

"Awh! Is Anniebeth late again?" I heard Rachel's taunting voice.

I stopped walking and looked behind. I forced a smile and said, "Looks like I'm not the only one."

"At least this isn't, like, our 40th time." Drew smiling, flipping her brown hair.

I turned away from her and kept on wallking, ignoring them both. That's the only way you can deal with people like Rachel and Drew, right? The bell had already rang for first period. I didn't want to be more late than I already was.

I had english class first period and Mr. Bloufis didn't like to deal with late students. Rachel and Drew walked away from me, once we got into school and they had a good snobby laugh.

_Maybe moving to San Francisco won't be so bad. I'll never see the 'princesses' again, _I thought to myself as I was closing my locker.

Then my watch beeped. It was already 10:00 AM. First period was almost over. I didn't think I woke up that late. There was hardly a point of me going to class now.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the lockers. I heard the bell ring after a few minutes and kids exiting their classes. Though I didn't bother to open my eyes, until someone said my name.

"Annabeth?" someone asked.

I opened my eyes, feeling groggy. Until messy black hair and bright green eyes became my field of vision.

"Percy!" I exclaimed, surprised. I stood up straight and cleared my throat.

Percy studied me for a while. "I waited for a text from you last night."

"That's right. I have your number." I said, getting out my phone. That's when I saw a text from Percy. "Hey...how did you get my number?"

Percy shrugged. "I asked Nico for it."

I was shocked by that. "You did? Really?"

Percy shook his head. "Let's just get back to the topic. Why didn't you text? I thought that you would."

"Oh right. Something...kind of came up yesterday and I got distracted." I replied.

"What kind of thing?" Percy asked.

"Its nothing really." I said, with a sly laugh.

Percy furried his eyebrows with confussion in his sea green eyes. "You know...you can tell me anything. I know we've just reunited, but I promise not to spill anything you tell me."

For some strange reason I actually believed him. But why wouldn't I? Percy was pretty much my only childhood friend.

"My parents suggested transfering me to a private school in San Francisco." I said at last.

Percy looked taken a back. He blinked a few times. "Really?"

"Really." I sighed.

Percy scratched his neck and looked around. Everyone in the hall were gone, probably already in class. "I..I have to go."

"See you later." I said, looking down.

I didn't watch him leave, but I felt something strange. Was it regret? Well I did kind of regret telling Percy about San Francisco. His expression was unreadable and I hated when people hid what they were feeling or thinking about.

**So I was going to make this chapter longer for my small surprise towards percabeth lovers. But I got lazy...I'm sorry. :S **

**I'll continue this chapter the day after tomorrow since I'm going somewhere tomorrow. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and review? :) **


	6. Chapter 6

The morning went by like a blur. Mr. Bloufis caught me in the hall and asked me why I wasn't there for english class. Now I have to see him after school. I saw Percy again in P.E but he avoided eyecontact with me.

Lunch didn't get any better. I had just bought my pizza slice and a bag of chips when Drew just had to come along. The first thing I noticed was how Rachel wasn't with Drew. Rachel hardly ever leaves Drew's side. It was scary at how close she and Drew were.

"So Annabeth, I saw you and Percy talking in the hall today. What were you two talking about?" Drew asked casually and folding her arms together.

"Why would you care?" I spat at her.

"Well I was just wondering...if you and Percy were dating." Drew said, blowing on her neon pink nails.

"No, we aren't dating. We're just close friends." I said, calmly.

Drew grew an ugly and satisfied smile. "Well then Anniebeth. I guess you won't mind if I ask Percy out."

I glared at Drew, feeling flustered. I felt like I had just walked into one of her traps. I pursed my lips and smiled. "Go ahead! Ask him out! Its not like I would care!"

Drew smiled back and turned away, trying to get her hair to flow back as she was walking.

I just continued to walk towards the lunch table where everyone (meaning Thalia, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Bianca) were sitting.

I looked at the empty seat next to Percy and sat there. Percy didn't say anything while looking out the window next to the table.

After a few quiet minutes of eating, Thalia cleared her throat. "Annabeth, where were you last night? I thought we were going to catch a movie. And you didn't answer your phone."

That's right! I was going to sneak out last night and go to the movies with Thalia and Jason. We were the only three that would've been able to sneak out.

"I...um, something came up and I couldn't make it." I replied.

Jason frowned. "What do you mean? I thought you usually would ignore your step-mom's yells."

"It wasn't that kind of thing." I said, quickly.

Everyone was staring at me, waiting for an answer. I even felt Percy's gaze. Why was I the center of attention today?

I sighed and gave up. "My mom talked about transfering me to a private school...in San Francisco."

Instantly Thalia stood up, slamming her plams against the table. "No way! You can't leave!"

Her action reminded me of how I reacted when I found out about this news from my parents. I tried to hide how amused I was.

"She was serious?" Nico asked, his jaw almost hitting the table.

"She sure looked like she was." I replied, opening my bag of chips.

Everyone else sitting at the table looked stunned. And guess what? The bell saved me again. I let out a huge breath of relief as people started exiting the cafeteria.

I tried to enjoy the rest of the day...which was hard. I got yelled at teachers for not doing my homework and for getting distracted. Then I saw Drew talking to Percy by his locker. Probably asking him out. Great.

I wasn't jealous. I thought I wasn't. But Percy and Drew...? Or Dercy or Prew. I just couldn't see them together. Percy was so down-to-earth and Drew was just annoying.

I spent the whole day thinking about that. Before I knew it, I was unlocking the frontdoor to my house.

"I'm home!" I called. No reply. "I'm home!" I tried again. Nothing again. I guess I was still getting the silent treatment.

I walked into the living room and knocked on the room where my dad would work on his World War II or whatever work.

"Dad?" I asked, opening the door. I saw him sitting at his desk, working on an airplane model.

"Yes?" he replied. His voice was quiet and like a rock.

"Wheres...everyone else?" I asked.

"If your talking about me, I'm right here. Its not nice to pretend like I'm not here." my step-mom's voice said.

I grounded my teeth. _You've always been pretending I don't even exist!_

I shut the door and stomped upstairs. I threw open my bedroom door and flopped on my bed.

Why did I feel so tired? I shouldn't be that stressed about moving back to San Francisco. Maybe I could still persuade my parents to not move. Or at least let me stay. I could live with Thalia and Jason. Though their mom died and their dad..acts like he rules the world. Maybe I could live with Bianca and Nico. However her and Nico's mom died as well and their dad is dark and scary sometimes.

Living with Piper wouldn't be so bad. Her dad is a famous actor, Tristan McLean. They had a pretty big house and living with her would be like luxury.

What if I asked to live with Drew or Rachel. I laughed at the idea. I would mess up their rooms and rip their clothes apart. Draw all over their rooms and their faces with their lipsticks, while I put honey in their hair.

I was so distracted, I didn't hear the doorbell ring.

"Annabeth!" my step-mom shrieked. That brought me back from my daydream.

"What?" I called back.

"Come down! There's someone here for you!" my step-mom replied.

I out of my bed and ran downstairs. "Who is it?"

But I stopped once I saw shaggy black hair and green eyes. He was standing at the front of the door, looking uncomfortable from my dad's stare.

"Percy?" I asked. "What..."

* * *

><p><strong>Duh-duh-duh. Ha, I just had to make the ending seem all dramatic. Anyways, this is my "surprise" for Percabeth fans. Its pretty weak. Man, I just wanted to get to the main point. Don't judge me. <strong>

**Oh yeah, I was thinking about doing the next chapter in Drew or Percy's POV. So...getting back to Annabeth's POV and Percy being in her house will be in the next next chapter. Don't hate me for that. So should I do the next chapter in Drew or Percy's POV? **

**Thanks for reading and review? :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Percy

****This chapter's in Percy's POV. Its supposed to be chapter 5 and 6 in Percy's perspective. Just a heads up. ****

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! <em>

I groaned, as I searched for the off button on my alarm clock. It was 7:00 AM. I hated how I had to wake up early. Before my mom, Sally Jackson, got married to my new step-dad, Paul Bloufis, I could wake up anytime I wanted and not care that I was late for school.

But Paul being my step-father and my english teacher at my new high school...I can't get anything past him if its related to school. Meaning I have to keep my grades high, not cause any trouble, and be on time for all classes. Though I would mess up sometimes.

I just lazily grabbed a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a black design and put them on. I checked my phone. One text message from Nico. None from Annabeth.

I was sure she was going to call or at least text message me. I guess I was wrong.

I thought about that guy Spencer. I didn't know anything about the guy, except that he keeps on flirting with Annabeth. I had a feeling that he wouldn't have a chance with Annabeth...but I can't stop worrying.

I did try to imagine Annabeth being a cheerleader, falling over Spencer. I laughed. Even when we were young, she was kind of like a tomboy. I couldn't even try to see Annabeth with someone like Spencer.

"Percy! Wake up! Your going to late!" my mom exclaimed.

"I'm awake!" I called back, running out of my room and down the stairs.

"Morning." my mom smiled, sliding over a plate of blue pancakes as I toke my seat at the breakfest table.

My step-dad, Paul, was busy reading the paper and drinking coffee. He was already wearing his suit and had a suitcase ready next to his chair. Just another normal morning.

"Did you finish your homework?" Paul asked me.

"Mmhmm." I replied, stuffing down pancakes. Paul smiled.

Breakfeast usually went by fast for me. Like today. All of a sudden, I was getting out of Paul's car and walking to the front doors of Goode High School.

"Hey Percy!" Nico exclaimed. Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo and Bianca were all there to greet me on school campus before the bell rang. They were all there except Annabeth.

I looked for her around her locker. Still a no-show.

"Does anyone know the whereabouts of Ms. Chase?" Paul asked in English class.

Some kids snicked. "Looks like Anniebeth's going to be late again."

Finally the bell rang, ending first period. As I was walking out of class a few girls smiled at me. I was going to smile back, until I saw wavy blond locks that looked like a princess's hair. _Annabeth._

I pushed through the crows of students trying to get to their second period classes.

I stopped when I saw Annabeth leaning against her locker, her eyes closed.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

Annabeth shot her eyes open and stood up straight. "Percy!"

I looked at her face. She looked tired. Really, really tired. "I waited for a text from you last night."

"That's right. I have your number." Annabeth said, taking out her phone. Then her eyes widened a bit. "Hey...how did you get my number?"

That's right. I sent her a text last night. I shrugged. "I asked Nico for it."

Annabeth looked surprised. "You did? Really?"

I shook my head. "Let's just get back to the topic. Why didn't you text? I thought you would."

"Oh right. Something...kind of came up and I got distracted." Annabeth replied.

"What kind of thing?" I asked.

"Its nothing really." Annabeth laughed.

"You know...you can tell me anything. I know we've just reunited, but I promise not to spill anything you tell me." I said.

Annabeth sighed. "My parents suggested transfering me back to a private school in San Francisco."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Really." Annabeth replied.

I scratched the back of my neck and looked around. Nobody was in the hall. "I..I have to go."

Annabeth looked down, avoiding my gaze. "See you later."

I nodded and left, heading towards my next class. Whatever it was.

The idea of Annabeth moving back to San Francisco had been bothering me all morning. I saw her again in P.E., though I didn't feel like talking to her again.

Finally at lunch, I couldn't avoid Annabeth anymore since she was going to sit at the same table as me.

I was taking a bite out of my turkey sandwich when I saw Drew approach Annabeth. They seemed to just be talking normally. Suddenly Drew flashed a satisfied smile and Annabeth seemed both surprised and annoyed. Annabeth gave a smile, which I could tell was forced. At the point, Drew left.

Annabeth walked towards the table I was sitting at with Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Leo, Jason, and Piper.

Annabeth toke the seat next to me, however she looked pretty uncomfortable. I looked out the window.

After a few quiet minutes of eating, Thalia cleared her throat. "Annabeth, where were you last night? I thought we were going to catch a movie. And you didn't answer your phone."

I still didn't look at Annabeth and just ate my sandwich.

"I...um, something came up and I couldn't make it." Annabeth replied.

"What do you mean? I thought you usually would ignore your step-mom's yells." Jason remarked.

"It wasn't that kind of thing." Annabeth said, quickly.

Everyone stared at Annabeth, including me. I wonder how she would reply.

At last, Annabeth gave up. "My mom talked about transfering me to a private school...in San Francisco."

Instantly Thalia stood up, slamming her plams against the table. "No way! You can't leave!"

"She was serious?" Nico asked, his jaw almost hitting the table.

"She sure looked like she was." Annabeth muttered, opening a bag of chips.

Everyone looked stunned. Suddenly the bell rang. Annabeth looked relieved as she got up and exited the cafeteria like all the rest of the students.

I was still thinking about Annabeth went I got to my locker. Maybe I could do something to convince her parents to let her stay. But I remember, when we were young, Annabeth would sometimes talk about her parents being unfair to her. Especially her step-mom.

I was thinking for so long, I didn't realize Drew standing beside me.

"Hey Percy." Drew greeted sweetly with a bright smile.

I smiled back. "Hi."

"I like your shirt. Its nice." Drew grinned.

"Thanks. I like yours too." I replied.

"You and Annabeth seem like pretty good friends." Drew said, suddenly.

I opened my locker and grabbed the books I need for my afternoon classes. "Yeah. I guess we are."

"I bet you guys are pretty close. I heard you and Annabeth knew eachother when you were in middle school." Drew said, casually.

"We aren't that close. We haven't seem eachother in a pretty long time. Not since grade 7 to be honest." I explained.

"Oh. So, are you guys dating?" Drew asked.

I shook my head, while I closed my locker.

"Well...do you want to go out? You and me?" Drew asked.

I looked at her, blankly. She just stood there, smiling at me.

"I think we'd make a great couple. Don't you?" Drew earged, batting her long eyelashes.

"U-uhm.." I stammered.

"Or are you still thinking about asking Annabeth out?" Drew asked.

I looked down. "I don't think i'll be able to ask her out."

"How come?" Drew asked.

"She's moving back to San Francisco." I replied.

"Really?" Drew exclaimed, not sounding disappointed at all.

Luckily, the bell rang. I exhaled, glad. "I have to go."

Drew smiled. "Catch you later, Percy. And think about _us_!"

I smiled back at her and left. I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth and her moving back to San Francisco. I had to do something to stop her. I could go to her house and convince her parents to let her stay!

I didn't have a better idea on how to stop Annabeth from moving. I just went with the first one I thought of. I asked Nico for Annabeth's address and I was ready to go. After school, I told Paul that I was going over to a friend's house. He told me to be home by 6:30 PM and then I was off.

When I reached Annabeth's front door, I was pretty nervous. After 5 minutes of convincing myself everything was fine, I rang her doorbell. I didn't get why I was so nervous. It was just Annabeth, right?

"Hello?" an asian woman asked when she opened the door. Though when she saw me, she grew a big smile.

I cleared my throat. "I..um, I'm here to see-"

"Who is it?" a deep voice interupted me. Suddenly an atheltic and middle-aged man with sandy-coloured hair like Annabeth's hair and intense brown eyes appreared at the door. When he saw me, he didn't exactly look pleased. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Percy Jackson. I'm Annabeth's friend. I'm here to see her." I replied.

The asian woman, probably Annabeth's step-mom, frowned slightly. But she invited me inside the house.

"Annabeth!" she called.

"What?" I heard Annabeth ask.

"Come down! There's someone here to see you!" Annabeth's step-mom answered. Annabeth's step-mom smiled at me.

Annabeth ran down the stairs, but stopped when she saw me at the doorway. I tried to smile, but Annabeth seemed really shocked.

"Percy?" she asked. "What..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go! The last two or whatever chapters in Percy's POV. I don't know what to write next. I would appreciate any suggestions, aha.<strong>

**Anyways, the next chapter'll be in Annabeth's POV again. Though I am thinking about doing one in Drew's POV. Maybe I could do a chapter in Nico or Thalia or whoever's POV. **

**Thanks for reading and review? :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know its been A LONG time since i've updated...:S I didn't know how to continue the story. Plus, I started a new story just randomly... Anyways, enjoy. **

**This is back to Annabeth's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Tick tock tick tock...tick<em>. I hate the sound of only the clock. Its like a bomb ticking down to 0:00.

My step-mom cleared her throat and smiled. "So Percy...what brings you here?"

_What are you doing visiting someone like Annabeth?_ was what she was thinking. My step-mom always acts "lovingly" towards me whenever someone's over.

"I...uh, I came to convince your family to stay in Manhattan. Or at least let Annabeth stay at Manhattan and at Goode High School." Percy stammered.

"If we let Annabeth stay, we wouldn't know who to let her stay with." my step-mom said with a fake worried expression.

"She could live with me and my parents. I mean, my mom still remembers Annabeth. And my dad...he's already gotten to know her during school." Percy replied.

"Annabeth will absoulutely not move in with a boy!" my dad exclaimed.

"O-of course not!" Percy replied. "But...I mean...my dad's usually at the school or locked in his room doing work. And I'll probably be studying because my dad's so harsh. And my mom, she loves Annabeth!"

"Your just a normal teenage hormoned-crazed boy! Just waiting for the right moment..." my dad sneered.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. I bit my lip...this was getting embarassing.

"My point is, theres no point of moving with Annabeth when she's already got so many great friends who love her! I mean, I bet all her friends will be willing to take her in." Percy continued, ignoring my dad.

"Boy, you are pretty convincing." my step-mom giggled. "I guess we could re-think it...but Percy, you do realize we only want to move for Annabeth's sake. We hope San Francisco will help Annabeth move past her...er, phase."

"I know you care about Annabeth. But we all do too...and we could help her too! I-i've...I mean _we've_ gotten to know her better...and we can relate to her!" Percy stammered.

My dad flared his nostrils, which was pretty funny. I've never seen him so mad or so in 'power'. "This is out of the question! Young man, if you came here to just take Annabeth a-"

"Maybe we can re-think this, Fredrick." my step-mom interupted. My dad stared at my step-mom with disbelief. "I never knew Annabeth was so cared for. Fredrick, if we toke this away from Annabeth...we aren't helping her."

I suddenly felt a burst of hope. Percy looked like he did too.

My dad grounded his teeth, glaring at my step-mom. "I can't believe that you would consider this!"

"Fredrick..." my step-mom began. But then she looked at me and Percy, as if realizing we were still there. Her smile was only towards Percy. "Excuse me, you two."

She stood up, dragging my dad with her into the living room...leaving only Percy and me in an awkward silence. I looked down, though I could feel Percy glancing at me a few times.

After about 10 minutes, Percy finally cleared his throat. I looked up and was greeted by his smile.

"Where's my thank you?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well I did help you avoid moving to San Francisco and to a private school." Percy answered, drumming his fingers against the table.

"Thanks." I mummered. "But it's not official, Percy."

"It seemed pretty official to me. Like your mom said, _I'm convincing_." Percy stated, eyeing me with an amused look. I didn't like it...because it made me feel something else.

I scoffed. "You've got some nerve showing up at my house, Jackson."

Percy chuckled a little bit. "Should you really be saying that to the guy who helped you stay in Manhattan?"

"That seems to be your only excuse." I snapped back.

Before Percy could say anything else, my parents walked through the kitchen door; my step-mom holding a big grin and my dad looking very unhappy.

My step-mom looked at Percy."We've decided that if _you_ take good care of Annabeth like you promised, we could still stay in Manhattan. I mean, we wouldn't want to have Annabeth seperate from you, her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I cried, glaring at my step-mom. "We're just...we're just friends."

My step-mom sighed, happily. "Young love is always so funny, isn't it Fredrick?"

My dad just grunted.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you Percy." my step-mom said, standing up from her chair. "Annabeth, your father and I will be upstairs. Why don't you show Percy out."

I nodded, saying nothing. I signalled Percy for us to leave, before my parents left. Once we got to the front door, Percy caught my shoulder.

"I didn't think I was _that _embarassing that you wouldn't want to be my girlfriend." Percy said, looking pretty satisfied.

I pursed my lips, opening the door. "Not funny, Percy."

"I wasn't joking." Percy smirked, before stepping out of the door and closing it behind him.

I stared at the door...thinking about nothing. But...after what he just said, did Percy want to be my boyfriend?

* * *

><p><strong>I guess i'll just leave it like that. Ah, so Annabeth is finally developing feelings for Percy, eh? ;) Seems like it. Though I wouldn't call it...Annabeth fall in a deep love. It still has to develope :S I'll try to update more often now...but, I will be pretty busy (I'm applying to highschools soon). Don't kill me! <strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading and review? :) **

**-lovetriggar**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no idea how long its been since I've updated...you probably all want to kill me now. T_T Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Annabeth! Where have you been? I've been trying to text you ever since you got home!" Thalia excliamed through the phone.<p>

"Sorry, Thal. Its just that...I just got a surprise. That's all." I replied.

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?" Thalia asked. "Like a present?"

"Well, you can't wrap it." I joked.

"Anyways, me, Jason, and Nico figured out a plan to convince your parents to let you stay in Manhattan!" Thalia cried.

"That's great, Thal! But you don't need to worry-" I began to say, but was interupted by Thalia's plans.

"We were thinking that you and Percy start dating! Well pretend dating. Since Percy's such a goody-guy and his dad's a teacher, if you two start dating your parents might think his 'goodness' would rub off on you! Then they'll definitely let you stay in Manhattan so you can date Percy!" Thalia explained.

I laughed to myself. "That's great, Thalia. But you don't need to worry about tha-"

"Tomorrow you'll bring Percy to your house and introduce him to your parents! Then Percy'll start bragging about what a smartass he is. Your parents'll be a suckers for him!" Thalia laughed.

"But Thal-"

Thalia interupted me again, getting too excited. "Don't worry. Percy'll definitely agree to this. I've already got Jason and Nico out with Percy to a movie to talk about the plan. It's flawless, Anna-"

"Thalia! Percy came over today!" I blurted into the phone.

Thalia stopped talking, but picked up right after. "What? He came over to your house? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to but you wouldn't shut up!" I replied.

"Why did he come over?" Thalia asked.

"Well, he was trying to convince my parents to let me stay in Manhattan." I began.

"Did it work? Are you staying?" Thalia demanded.

"Amazingly, he's not as much of a seaweed brain as I thought. He was able to convince my parents to let me stay. Well my mom at least." I explained.

"YES!" Thalia screamed, shrieking into the phone.

"And also..." I hesistated about continuing.

"Also what?" Thalia asked.

"Do you think...I mean, what do you think about...about..." I stammered, unsure how to ask Thalia my question.

Thalia snorted on the other side. "I can't believe how hard it is for you to ask one simple question! But..._yes Annabeth, I do think you and Percy make a good couple_."

"That's not what I was going to ask you!" I cried.

"Sure, it wasn't..._Annie._" Thalia laughed.

"Shut up, Thalia!" I demanded.

Thalia laughed.

_"Thalia Grace, do you know what time it is?" _a deep voice boomed on the other end. Probably Thalia's dad. _"Have you even begun your homework? I won't have you slacking, young lady!"_

"Whoops. Gotta go. Night Annabeth!" Thalia said on the other end before hanging up immediately.

I sighed, hanging up my phone and placing it on my bedstand. I looked at my clock and it was pretty late. 11:34 PM.

As I prepared for sleep, I kept on thinking about Percy. He did have a pretty nice smile and his green eyes.

"Whoa, Annabeth. Your thinking crazy." I said to myself, shaking my head and dragging me back to the reality.

But I wasn't looking forward to reality tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about Annabeth's feelings for Percy now? Don't worry! I know this chapter was pretty lame but I had to get back into the way of things in this story! <strong>

**Anyways, get ready for the next chapter cause theres a "Christmas present" for Percabeth fan! x3 **

**Thanks for reading and review? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**ITS BEEN A LONG TIME, I KNOW, SINCE I'VE UPDATED! :S I've just been REALLY busy with highschool applications and school work! :x **

**Anyways, I know I promised a Christmas present for Percabeth lovers...but its really past Christmas. But here's a belated Christmas present for Percabeth lovers and supporters! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>! <em>

"So, you wanna come over on Saturday? Its getting warmer and I want to have a pool party!" Thalia exclaimed as we walked to our lockers.

I made a face at her suggestion. "_A pool party?_"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "It's not going to be that bad! Its just a small group of friends and no one else. No one like Drew or Rachel. Egh, not even close."

"Planning to work on a tan for Nico?" I asked.

Thalia's face burned red and embarassed, but then she just laughed. "I thought you'd like the idea of a pool party. I'm inviting Percy too, y'know. But..."

I stared at Thalia like her hair went on fire. "As if I could care less. And when'd you get so excited and interested about my love life?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "_Love life?_ Annabeth, when did Percy have anything to do with your love life?"

"I mean...uh, I mean...I didn't mean that! I'm just asking why you care so much about Percy and me." I replied. "There's nothing between us."

Thalia looked unconvinced. "You can't lie to me, Annabeth. I can always tell when you're lying or not, y'know."

"As if. Besides, you can't hide from _me_ the only reason why you want a pool party. So that Nico can see you and notice you in a _bikini_!" I snickered.

Thalia scoffed. "Its not a bad idea, Annabeth. I bet Percy'll go estatic to see you like that."

"Or he'd just be disappoint that I don't show up at all to your little party." I shrugged.

"But I don't think any girls passing by'll be disappointed when they see Percy in his swimsuit! I heard he made the swim team here and girls are already lining up to see Percy shirtless!" Thalia laughed, as we both shut out lockers and started to walk down the hall.

I grimaced. "Ugh, that's disgusting."

"Maybe. But _I_ love to see girls pour out their love to something they can't have!" Thalia replied.

"Why are you so sure Percy likes _me_? And maybe Percy'll fall in love with another girl struting around the pool." I shrugged.

"Maybe." Thalia sighed as I finally got my locker to open. That's when something white fell out of it. I reached down to pick it up. It was a note.

I opened it up and began to read it, with Thalia's head right next to me and her eyes glued to the note staring intentively at it.

Written in a scrawling calligraphy was:

_I don't do these kind of things, but meet me afterschool alright? At the front door. We have unfinished things to talk about. _

_-Percy _

"I knew it! He likes you!" Thalia screamed, waving the note around. "And he wants your _undying love_!"

I gave her a threatening look to make her shut up, but it didn't work.

"Whoa, wait! _Unfinished things_?" Thalia's eyes widened. "What did you and Percy talk about when he was at your house? And tell me the truth! Nothing but the truth!"

I sighed, grabbing the note out of her hands. "I already told you. He came over to talk to my dad and step-mom, he convined them to stay in Manhattan, and then he left. That's it."

"Then whats this '_unfinished_' thing?" Thalia asked me.

"Its nothing!" I exclaimed, throwing my books into my locker, grabbing my backpack, and shutting my locker close. Thalia did the same and we walked to the side door of the school, the door closest to our lockers.

"See you later. I have to go." I said to Thalia.

Thalia gave me a sly smile. "You mean you have to meet up with Percy? Or should I saw your _soulmate_!"

I scoffed and left Thalia amused with her puns.

I breathed in and out. Why was I feeling so nervous? It was just Percy. He probably just wants to ask if I can help him with his homework or something like that.

But I still couldn't shake the thought...would he ask me out? I mean, when he was about to leave my house yesterday...it sounded like he wanted me as his girlfriend.

I couldn't talk to him at all today because the two classes we had together, he was away. Though he came back at lunch, but I had detention with Mr. Brunner, my Latin teacher, for not completing my homework.

If Percy was going to ask me out...what would I say to him? A part of me just wanted to be friends with him and leave all the awkward things out...however, the other part of me actually wanted Percy's "undying love".

I didn't have enough time to clear my head because I had reached the front door, but I acted fast and stayed hidden behind a brick wall when I saw Percy...and Drew..their bodies glued to eachother.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay I know this story didn't really have any present for Percabeth lovers! But don't worry! I didn't know how to add it in this "present"...so...just wait next chapter! <strong>

**I have to admit, this chapter toke me a long time and its not as great as my previous chapters. I literally ran out of ideas! **

**But don't worry! The chances of Percy and Drew getting together in this story is the same chance as Poseidon and Zeus getting together. (- I'm sorry, I just have to put that in...T_T) **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and review? :)**

**ALSO - Please feel free to leave any suggestions or ideas or where you want this story to go! Cause i'm out of ideas! :S And i'm going to try to update more often! **


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG, you probably must hate me for not updating what seems like eternity! I feel so bad! It's just that i've been dealing with so much and I had to go to some therapy type thing because...i'm kind of emotionally unstable (or whatever the lady therapist used to describe it) or OCD (which I have a mild case of) or multiple personality disorder? Don't worry, they're all mild cases! (Please don't get scared of me! I've had enough with some of my friends treating me different just because I went to one therapy or whatever session during school!) Well, anyways...there was school I had to deal with and then, i've been spending my times reading Hunger Game fanfictions! :D (3 Hunger Games 3 ~ Team Peeta!) Alright, i'm done with my fangirling for now.**

**And as always, enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>I was stunned. I was mad. I felt like screaming. I felt like crying. I felt like stomping right up the steps infront of the door Percy and Drew were cuddling infront of, rip them apart from eachother, and punch both of them straight in their sorry noses!<p>

Instead, I just grabbed my backpack, swung it around my shoulder, and walked away as if I saw nothing and nothing happened.

Now, I felt like screaming at myself. What was wrong with me? Why didn't I gasp and scream Percy's name? Demand him what he was doing with Drew? Call him a traitor and see the guilt in his eyes, then run away? Have Percy dump Drew and run after me? Why didn't I do any of that? It would've been more satisfying then this!

While breathing heavily and gritting my teeth together, I threw my backpack on the floor and yelled, "AHHH!"

"Annabeth?" a masculine, but familiar voice asked. I saw Jason peek his head from the corner of a brick wall.

I relaxed a little bit, but only a little bit. The atmostphere was awkward between us since we never really talked much.

"Oh, sorry if I scared you Jason." I said, swinging my backpack over my shoulders again.

"Nah, it's alright." Jason said, flashing me a bright white smile. "What's with the scream?"

"Oh..just a bit angry." I replied.

"At who?"

"Just...nobody."

He furried his eyebrows. "Thalia told me you sucked a lying."

"Hey! I don't suck a lying!" I complained. I used to think I was pretty good liar...

Jason grinned. "So who are you mad at? Don't worry, I'm not a blabber like my sister."

It felt weird to tell Jason about Percy. I mean it would be weird...wouldn't it? But I ended up telling Jason about everything. It felt awkward at first to tell him about me and Percy, but I needed someone to talk to. Someone like Jason I guess. Close but not too close. Distant but not too distant. Plus, he was a good listener too.

"...and when I got to the door, I saw Drew and Percy stuck to eachother." I sighed.

Jason nodded. "Maybe..maybe they were just hugging. Nothing more than hugging. Like friends would. I mean, at least they weren't making out. That would make you feel worse, right?"

"Yeah..yeah, it would." I agreed, trying to control myself to stop talking. It didn't work. "Yet, I feel played. Percy's not a player...right?"

Before Jason could reply, a voice called, "Hey Jason!"

I looked over his shoulder and saw Piper running up to him. When Piper reached Jason, she hugged Jason so much, it looked like Jason couldn't breath. Yet he was smiling.

"Oh! Annabeth! I didn't see you there!" Piper cried.

"It's alright, Piper. I was just going." I replied with a smile.

Piper's eyes switched from Jason to me.

I was just about to pass them when Jason said, "Hey don't worry Annabeth. Anyone can see that Percy has a thing for you."

Then he and a wide-eyed Piper walked away with Piper probably asking Jason what we were talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know this chapter is short but it toke me a LONG LONG time to figure out how to begin this chapter! But don't worry, I'm gonna post another chapter soon since I just started on that so...yeah..! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Man, i'm an idiot! I was supposed to post this chapter too today and I thought I did, but it turned out I didn't. ;S Well, here you go! And another one on the way! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jason's talk didn't make me feel any better. And it didn't help me when Thalia called me that night and tried to get answers out of me.<p>

"What do you mean you never talked to him? Don't tell me you ignored his note!" Thalia cried over the phone.

"Something came up." I replied.

"Like what?" Thalia sighed, sounding way too exagerated.

"Nothing. Just something." I mumbled.

"Just tell me what happened!" Thalia demanded.

I hesitated. "I..I saw Drew and-"

"Whoa! Wait! Drew? _Drew_? Ugh, I should've known it was her! What'd she do this time? Trip you? Dump mud all over you? Tease you infront of Percy? Sometimes I just feel like pulling the chair underneath _her_ and watch _her_ lunch splatter all over _her_ clothes!" Thalia yelled. She kept on talking and wouldn't stop. "And remember that time in 8th grade when she showed up at the water park party wearing nothing but that skimpy bikini with all the guys drooling over her breasts which developed way too fast! I'm telling you, your breasts can't be that big when you're only 14! She must've stuffed her shirt with tissue! I knew she did! Everytime she comes back from the washroom, her breasts always get a little bit bigger! She totally stuffs her shirt! Why can't anyone else see that? I mean-"

I sighed. "Thalia! I saw Drew and Percy hugging alright?"

The other line went quiet. "Really? Were they kissing? Was Percy grabbing her butt? Or grinding up against eachother? Or were they just hugging?"

"I don't know. It just looked like they hugging. I know it's just hugging but..I kind of felt like Drew won again and I felt like she knew that I knew she won. And I just can't stand losing to her again!" I exclaimed.

"Well..at least they weren't making out right? I mean we hug our guyfriends. Maybe..maybe they were just hugging as friends?" Thalia guessed.

"Jason told me the same thing." I said.

"Yeah, he told me that you guys talked. Wouldn't tell me why or what you guys talked about though." Thalia snorted.

"But I could see Drew laughing at me. And I know she knows that she won. She won Percy. Meaning that I lost again." I sighed, throwing my pillow across the room while I layed on my stomach on bed.

"Look Annabeth, I bet Drew just _thinks_ she won." Thalia said. "I mean a hug doesn't prove that she's won."

"A hug..a kiss...what's the difference?" I asked, smugly.

I could literally see Thalia grimaching at me. "So you think whenever I hug Jason, I'm kissing him?"

"No! That's not what I meant! You know what I mean!" I cried, flinging my arms around now. "Drew and Percy's hug wasn't just a nice friendly hug. They were glued to eachother...it seemed like a couple's hug."

Thalia sighed. "Annabeth look-"

_Bing! Bing!_ I had a new text message. A new text message...from who else? Mr. Perfect...Mr. Drew's Future Husband.

"Thalia, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said, hanging up.

The text message said: _Annabeth...what's up with you? You never showed up. Where were you?_

How was I supposed to reply? _No, Percy. What's up with you? I showed up, but what did I see you doing? Drew stradling her body into yours! Whatever we had before, it's over! Goodbye Perc-_

Whoa, wait. Do we have something together? Do we? I mean...we could. No. Me and Percy have nothing between us. We're just friends...right? We've been nothing more than friends.

Then why did I feel like pouring my heart out to him? And what did I have to say.

Thalia knows Percy and Drew have nothing going on between them. She knows. Jason knows. I know..I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Done chapter...what was it again...? MM..oh yeah, chapter 12! :) 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! xD Whoot! (If only I'd remembered to post the other one...)Well...keep posted!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! I'm so sorry for the late update and I seriously love all of those that have been putting up with me! I'm trying to get back on track and update more often! And that's a commitment I plan to keep! Please enjoy and always, always review!**

* * *

><p>When I came to school the next day, Percy seemed a little distant. It seemed as if he couldn't even stand being in the same room as me because he would always leave and he wouldn't look me in the eye. But...I shouldn't care, right? Why should I care? If Percy wants to avoid me, then he can go right ahead! He's not the first.<p>

I had to admit, it still bothered me a lot. Was he still mad I didn't show up? Did he think I didn't like him anymore? A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed, just before the guilt started to rise.

_Whoa_, wait! Why am I feeling guilty? I showed up! He was just too busy spooning little Ms. Perfect to notice!

During third period in English class, I noticed Percy staring at me. At one point, I caught his eye and we just stared at each other like that. Then he shook his head slightly and looked away. I hope he caught the flash of anger I tried to show in my eyes before he turned away. I doubt it. I shifted my attention back to a book Mr. Blofis was talking about, until I saw Drew giving me an evil queen smile. I pursed my lips angrily, shoving my hands in my pockets before they find their way squished into Drew's face.

_You don't care. You don't care if Drew and Percy end up with eachother. You don't care. _I silently told myself.

I gritted my teeth together and tried to pay attention to the squiggly lines my pencil were making. I hadn't even noticed the bell had rung until Nico had given me a quick nudge. He grabbed my scribbled notebook and guffawed.

"Have you ever thought of becoming an artist?" he snickered, giving my notebook back. I raised an eyebrow at him, until I saw the picture of Drew that I unconsciously drew and replaced her features with that of a some fire troll. "I have to say, it's pretty accurate."

Despite my cloudy mood, I let out a laugh while walking out of the classroom with Nico. "The nicest thing i've been told all day."

"Well that's me. Mr. Nice Guy." Nico sighed. "But nice guys finish last."

I looked at him and I saw the sad look in his eyes. "Whoa, where did all that come from?"

Nico shook his head and used his chin to point to Alexander, the blond jock friend of Spencer, joking around with Thalia who was laughing right back. I guess that was all the explanation needed.

Usually, I would go into my 'considerate-friend' mode. Y'know..pat Nico's back and say that he was overeacting. But instead I laughed, because he was _definitely_ overeacting. Nico gave me a look.

"I'm sorry!" I breathed out between laughs. "But you can't possibly believe that Thalia would like Alexander more than you, can you?"

"Well, look at them." Nico said, glumly, staring at Alexander and Thalia. "It sure looks like it."

"You guys are pretty much already an item, y'know that right?" I asked.

"Doesn't seem like it." Nico replied. Suddenly, I got an idea. A pretty weak one, but hey, a weak plan's better than no plan at all, right? So, with all my strength, I started to push him towards Alexander and Thalia

"What are you doing?" Nico cried.

"Go over there and act like a tough guy, trying to protect you girl!" I demanded.

Nico shook his head and barked out, "You're mad! I didn't know Percy liked crazy girls!" But he went along with the plan either way, walking up to Thalia and Alexander with a funny walk that I guess was supposed to make him look tougher.

Normally I would laugh because of his walk, but instead I thought about what he said about Percy. Man, did everyone think we liked eachother? It was getting pretty annoying. We were just friends. I'm pretty sure we were just friends. And I doubt he even wants to be my friend after how we've been around eachother lately.

I let out a sigh as I watched Nico make his way to Thalia and put his arm over her shoulder. Nico and Alexander scowled at eachother. At one point during their argument, Alexander laughed, which made Nico angry. So, Nico cupped Thalia's face in his hands and planted a big kiss on her lips.

My jaw dropped. Thalia's eyes were wide and before she could close them, Nico let go and flared his nostrils at Alexander, which made him look pretty hilarious to be blunt. Alexander had the same reaction as Thalia, the dumbfounded look. And I bet I mirrored them perfectly. But Nico puffed up his chest and I perfectly heard him drop the 'F' bomb at Alexander. Alexander looked between Nico and Thalia, gritted his teeth but let out a laugh anyways. He jeered at Nico and then strutted off, his laughs echoing through the halls.

_Still keeping up with the tough guy act, I see Alexander. _I thought to myself before looking back to the happy couple made up of Nico and Thalia. Nico said a few words to Thalia before walking off, his shoulder relaxed and a smile spread across his face. Thalia slowly make her way to me, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy.

I laughed. "I should've videotaped your reaction! It was priceless!"

Thalia exhaled loudly, and then she beemed at me before she slapped my shoulder. "I told you we were perfect for eachother! I'm telling you! I saw sparks fly!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, it seems that Thalia and Nico are forming a little heart now! How about that, Thalico lovers? ;)<strong>

**I just realized how repetative my writing is! And I need to get on with Percy and Annabeth's relationship more or else you Percabeth fans will be breaking down my door! **

**Thanks for reading and review? :) **

**-lovetrigger**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Yay! :D YAAAAAAY! Oh, and I can't wait 'til the second Percy Jackson movie comes out...er, next year (I think O.O) . Why so long? I hate waiting! AAHHH! **

**Oh, and I almost forgot! Enjoy, please. :) **

* * *

><p>This week has been killing me.<p>

All Thalia can ever talk is Nico and how soft his lips feel. Percy's still being cold. And I swear, if I see another one of Drew's cocky smile, no one's going to stop me from shaving off all her hair at night and flushing it down a urinal!

So it didn't make me feel any better when I came to school the next day, very distracted because I could feel Drew laughing as I tried my best to not bump into anyone in the hallway, and bumped straight into Percy.

"Whoa! You okay? I'm so sorry!" Percy exclaimed. Then he saw my face clearly and all the emotions on his face left in a blink of an eye. "Oh, Annabeth."

Percy tried his best to smile. It's heartwarming to know that he's at least trying to act nice. I should return the favour, but I was not in the mood.

"Sorry for bumping into you." he muttered.

"Yeah, well watch where you're going next time." I replied, wiping off any dirt or dust on my shirt and my shorts. "Now, we're both going to be late for class."

"Hey, it wasn't entirely my fault!" Percy countered.

"Sure, whatever." I said, trying my best to sound annoyed. I don't know why I wasn't. I should've been annoyed with him! But a small part of me was jumping up and down in joy that we were finally talking. No matter how cold our voices are.

For a while, we just kind of stood there, silently hoping that the awkwardness would pass. I stared off at the wall and finally decided to speak. "Look, we still need to get to class. So let's-"

"Wait." Percy interupted. "I've been trying to find the opportunity to talk all week to you."

"So why didn't you?" I asked, quietly.

"Well..." Percy hesitated. "You didn't look like you wanted to talk. You kept on avoiding me and-"

"Me? I wasn't avoiding you!" I exclaimed. "You were avoiding me!"

"Just let me finish!" Percy replied. "We were both avoiding eachother and when you didn't come to meet with me at the front door two weeks ago, well I thought you didn't...you didn't want to go further...with me."

I stared back at him, dumbfounded with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"Look, I completely understand if you just want to stay friends. I really do. And I've been acting immaturely about it. I was acting like a kid, waiting for you to apologize instead of doing it myself. Plus, you seemed pretty pissed off this week." Percy said.

"B-but I saw you and Drew hugging! At the front door after I got your note!" I replied.

Percy's eye lit up for a second. "So..so you did get my note. And you _were_ going to come meet with me!"

I looked down and bit my bottom lip. "Well, of course. Until I saw you and Drew practically rubbing up against eachother."

I looked back at Percy's face to see him staring back at me, with a raised eyebrow. "You mean...Ohhhh, I remember. It was just a hug, Annabeth. Nothing more than that." Then his voice got more quiet. "Is that why you've been avoiding me? Because you thought I had feelings for Drew?" Then the corners of his lips began to twitch and curl up in a smile. "So, you were jealous. Does that mean you have feelings for me?"

I felt my face get red. _Ugh! He's not making this easy for me!_ "I-I..um...well..yeah."

Percy's smile spread from ear to ear. I glared at him, trying to keep the blush off my face. "Stop looking so cocky! Do you know that I have torturing myself these past weeks trying to figure out why you led me on like thatand then ran off to Drew?"

I don't know why I was yelling at him and the second those words came out of my mouth, I instantly regretted it as I saw Percy's smile disappear.

"It was just a hug. I think you're overreacting, Annabeth." Percy said.

"Yeah, well you both looked pretty comfortable to me." I replied.

"Annabeth, let me explain. While I was waiting for you at the door, Drew saw me and started to flirt with me. I told her that I would only want to be her friend. Then she began to cry, saying how hard it was for her to find anyone to like her at all and how her whole life was fake. She looked pretty upset so I gave a hug. That's it. Just a normal hug. It didn't mean anything." Percy explained.

I scoffed. "You haven't known Drew as long as I have. And trust me, I'm jealous of you because of that! I'm not overreacting, Percy. You haven't seen it, but Drew's been rubbing it in my face this whole time that you guy's hugged!"

"It was just a hug!" Percy exclaimed, sounding more irritated. "What's the big deal?"

"Because you've never hugged me before!" I yelled. Percy's jaw dropped and he starred at me in disbelief. My eyes went wide when I realized what I had just said.

"A-Annabeth..." Percy stammered.

_Stupid, stupid! Why are you so stupid, Annabeth?_ I thought in my head. If I could, I would slap _myself_ in the face.

"Annabeth? You still with me here?" Percy asked, snapping a finger in my face. I flinched back to reality. "Sorry, you kind of...zoned out."

"Percy...I-I..." I toke a deep breath. "I've gotta go."

Then I turned on my heels and ran off. I hissed out all the curse words I could think of in my head and kicked a locker before I entered the class I was at least 15 minute late for. I heard Percy call my name when I ran away like a chicken. I'm glad he didn't follow me though.

What was I thinking? I should never have said what I said! I should've just shut up! Why didn't I? Dammiit!

Now what am I supposed to do the next time I see Percy?

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA! Done chapter 14 and starting on chapter 15 RIGHT AWAY! Sorry to all those who thought this is where Percy and Annabeth start dating. But it'll happen soon! Don't worry!<strong>

**Oh, I also want some advice from you readers and fanfictioners! Where do you want this story to go next? Like some input? 'Cause i'm fresh out of ideas! UGGHHH! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! ITS SO ANNOYING, DAMMIT. **

**Thanks for reading and review? :) **

**-lovetrigger**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! :) Hmmm...nothing really left to say. **

**So Enjoy! :)**

**Done Chapter 15! WOOT!**

* * *

><p>"Go Superman go!" Matthew cheered.<p>

"No, Matthew! Spiderman's better than Superman!" Bobby protested.

"No! Spiderman sucks! Superman can fly!" Matthew retorted.

"Spiderman can fly too!" Bobby exclaimed.

"No he can't!" Matthew countered. "He uses spiderwebs!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "There's no difference!"

Matthew and Bobby snickered. "Sis's got _boy_ problems. That's what mom says."

I scowled at them. "Shut up! Get out of here!"

"This isn't your room! We can stay in the living room if we want to!" Matthew cried.

"And we want to!" Bobby added.

So instead, I jumped off the couch, slammed the remote down on the coffee table and stormed up the stairs to my room. I had no idea why I was taking out my frustration on my little step-brothers. They were only 10 years old! But I didn't care.

The minute I got into my room, I slammed the door shut behind me and plopped onto my bed. Almost coincidentally, my phone signalled that I was getting a call. I groaned, propping myself on my elbows and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth! Guess what Nico did today!" the voice on the other side of the phone squealed. Thalia.

I sighed. "Let me guess. He kissed you and then gave you some stupid flower? A rose, right?"

"Ouch. Someone's in a bad mood today." Thalia grumbled. Half of me hoped that Thalia would hang up, saying that she would call back later. But this was Thalia we were talking about. "So, what happened? Was it Spencer? Drew? Rachel? Or Percy? Was he the reason you were late for architecht class today? Ohh! Give me the details!"

"It wasn't Spencer. It wasn't Drew or Rachel." I replied.

"Then it was Percy! Yes! You guys are finally talking again!" Thalia exclaimed. "So, tell me what happened! And don't leave out any details or else I'll put your bra on the flagpole!"

"Well..well...we bumped into eachother in the hallway. And then we started talking about stuff." I said.

"That's it? Just _stuff_? Come on, you know you need more than that to satisfy me!" Thalia promped.

"We talked about the note he put in my locker, remember? The one telling me to meet him at the front door? I told him about me seeing him and Drew hugging. Then...then...um..." I felt my face burn up as I stumbled over my words. "Then I admitted that I liked him. Like...like-like him."

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! REALLY? AND I'M HEARING THIS FROM YOU ONLY NOW?" Thalia practically screams over the phone.

"Calm down, Thal! You're going to make me go deaf with all your screaming!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! Sorry! So are you guys dating now? OHH! I bet Drew's going to go purple with jealously! I can't wait to see her expression!" Thalia squealed.

"Well..not exactly." I said. "We kind of got in a fight right after. He said I was overreacting about the hug and then I said..I said that I was overreacting because he never hugged me like that."

"Oh come on! Another fight? You've got to be kidding me!" Thalia groaned. "Oh! But Piper told me on a magazine she read, in a committed relationship, half the time you're arguing! It's just about all those nights you spend crying over the fight and then him coming to say he's sorry, does that really show that it's true love! That means you and Percy are perfect for eachother!"

"Thalia, I don't think I'm ready to be talking about Percy. Things just got more...complicated between us." I sighed.

"Oh, well I won't hold it against you! And if he does anything to hurt you, just tell me and I'll beat the crap out of him!" Thalia reassured. I smiled. No matter how quirky, annoying and crazy she is, Thalia's still a great best friend. "By the way, are you coming to Piper's pool party on Saturday?"

"Pool party?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you don't remember? Remember when I asked you about a pool party at my place? But you were too distracted to answer because that's when you found your note from Percy, telling him to meet you at the front door?" Thalia reminded me. "Yeah, well i'm still going with that plan! But my dad's got important people coming over so we gotta do it somewhere else. And since Piper really loved the idea of a pool party, she said we could do it at her house. So you coming or not? Because we need a beach chair count!"

"Sure, why not? Sounds cool." I said. "Who else is coming?"

"Umm...you, me, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Bianca and er, Percy, Drew, Rachel, Spencer, Alexander and some other people in Piper's acting class!" Thalia replied.

"Whoa, wait! What's with Drew, Rachel, Spencer and Alexander? I thought Piper hated them! Why would she invite them?" I cried.

Thalia sighed. "It's because of some thing that happened during lunch, which you weren't at." That's right, I was trying to avoid Percy so I went to a McDonald's across the street by myself. "Anyways, we were all talking about the pool party until Spencer came up. He asked where you were and that caused Alexander to come too. We told them we didn't know so they left, but right where we were asking Percy if he wanted to come, Drew comes out of no where and answers yes with Rachel! Then she went and told Spencer and Alexander if they wanted to come and they agreed instantly! Piper didn't have the heart to tell them off. So, yeah. But you're still coming!"

I groaned. "Can I still change my mind?"

"No. Now bring your own bathing suit, sandals, and whatever pool toys you want! Like pool noodles! Bring some food if you wanna, doesn't really matter!" Thalia explained.

But I zoned the rest of her chattering out. Looks like things just got more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Done chapter 15! Onward to chapter 16! AHAHHHAHA!<strong>

**Oh yeah, there's something else I should probably say. *sigh* Here goes nothing. Alright, this is the third last chapter of this story. I'm going to do chapter 16 and then chapter 17 and then this story will be completed. I want to thank all those that have been reading this since the first time I posted this and then still came back to read after my break from fanfictions. Thank you to all reviewers or those favouriting this or putting this on your watchlist! But don't worry, still two more chapters to go! So, still stay tuned! And please look forward to what next ideas I have either **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**or **_**The Hunger Games!**_

**Thanks for reading and review? :)**

**-lovetrigger**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ta-da! Chapter 16! This chapter is for you my fellow Percabeth lovers! ;) **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Before I even know it, it's Saturday and i'm packing my extra jacket, sunscreen, sunglasses and bottle of soda into my tote bag hung around my right wrist with a blown up beach ball in my left hand, waiting for someone to answer Piper's door.<p>

Piper's house is huge. Just huge. Her dad's a famous actor and her mom is a model, after all! Usually, her mom is away in some European country doing some photoshoots so Piper spends most of her time with her dad. Once, he even brought her onto one of the sets of his movies in Los Angelos and brought us all back water bottles and signed pictures.

Finally, Piper answered the door. "Annabeth! You're here! We were all waiting for you!"

"Don't tell me i'm the last one to come." I said, with a smile.

Piper laughed. "Of course not. You're right on time! Plus there's Drew and Rachel to worry about and their _always_ 'fashionably' late!"

I laughed along with her as we made it to her backyard, which basically was the pool. A pretty big pool, to be honest. There was music playing in the background and some people were always in the water playing a game of water polo.

"Oh! If you want to change, washroom is right down the hall on your left then turn right and pass the movie room! It's right next to there!" Piper explained.

"Alright then." I said, making my way to the washroom. Then I uncomfortable made my way back to the pool, feeling awkward in my purple and grey two piece bikini. I could hear Spencer wolf whistle. It made want to gag. So I proudly reached into my tote bag to grab my poofy white cardigan and put it on.

"Annabeth! You're here!" Thalia cried, running over to me. I guess she forgot there was no running next to pools because Nico came out of nowhere, carried Thalia bridal style then dropped her into the pool, despite Thalia's squeals.

"Nico!" Thalia exclaimed, but she was laughing along with Nico and Leo. I guess she seemed pretty comfortable in her black sequiny bikini. Nico sure seems to like it.

Thalia made her out of the pool and hopped over to me, her hair still soaking wet. "Come on! Get in the water with me!"

I instantly accepted her invitation, shrugging my white cardigan off and jumping into the pool.

"Oh look! Jason and Percy are having a swimming competition!" Thalia exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the side of the swimming pool. Jason and Percy were at the far end of the pool, at the edge before the water.

"Go!" Bianca announced and the two boys swam off, water splashing everywhere. After I finally got the water out of my eyes, I saw Percy beeming as Bianca announced Percy as winner. Then Percy's eyes moved to me. I felt my eyes drop and my face get red. I felt an small tingling in my stomach and I tried to fight the urge to look back at Percy.

Well, my urge was definitely gone when I saw a certain someone. Drew.

"Wow Jason and Percy, you guys are like awesome swimmer!" Drew said, putting her hands on her hips, showing off the curves of her body in her tight pink bikini.

"Yeah, thanks." Jason said roughly, not even looking in Drew's direction. Drew seems pretty frustrated about this so she gave a flip of her long hair and batted her eyelashes at Percy.

"You know Percy, I'm pretty good swimmer. You want go against me?" Drew asked, winking.

"Oh...um...sure." Percy mummer. Drew squeaked with excitment, instantly running off the edge of the pool. Percy stood next to her and they both got into a ready position. Thalia and Nico were fighting over who would say 'go' before Bianca finally said it.

"Hey!" Thalia and Nico both exclaimed at the same time while Bianca doubled over with laughter. I joined them, not caring about the race going right infront of me. When I finally stopped laughing, I saw Drew jumping up and down with Rachel congratulating her. Looks like she won.

"I beat you!" Drew exclaimed at Percy.

"Yeah, you sure did." Percy said, giving her a small smile.

"How about I join the swim team an then we can swim together all the time!" Drew suggested.

"Why not? I think you'd make a great addition." Percy replied.

Drew giggled as Percy grabbed a can of soda and chugged it down. Everyone seemed to be minding their own buisness now, but I couldn't take my eyes off what was happening between Drew and Percy.

"So Percy," Drew began. "Tell me the truth. Did you let me win?"

Percy laughed. "Why would you think that?"

Drew threw her head back and laughed. "Well, since you're so good at swimming and i'm just an amateur. Maybe you could give me lessons sometimes? How 'bout that?"

Percy pursed his lips. "I'll have to see. I have a pretty tight schedule with school."

"Well, think about it." Drew said. "There's a lot of things you need to think about too, y'know. Like...what you think about you and me?"

Percy shook his head and sighed. "We're just friends Drew. That's it. Nothing more than friends."

Drew pouted. "Come on, Percy! We're perfect for eachother!"

"I'm really, truely sorry Drew. But I have feelings for someone else." Percy said, his eyes flickering to me for a second.

Drew seemed to follow his gaze, her face scruntching up in disgust. "Annabeth? Are you serious?"

Percy toke a deep breath. "Yes, I am serious. We've known eachother for a long time and i've developed some strong feelings for her."

"Annabeth over me?" Drew exclaimed. Percy nodded. But then, I saw Drew's eyes light up. "B-but..you're not dating anyone...right? I mean, we could still have a chance."

Drew toke a step closer towards Percy, while Percy stumbled over his words. "U-uhmm..well you see Drew..it's like this..."

It was like my legs and feet had a mind of there own because suddenly, I was walking towards Drew and Percy.

"Actually, he's dating me." I said, coming in between Percy and Drew.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Drew laughed in disbelief. Now, she was loud enough for everyone to hear. "You're actually dating Percy?"

I looked back at Percy to see him staring at me in awe. Then I focused back on Drew. "Yes, Drew. I'm not kidding you! I'm dating Percy!"

Drew sneered at me. "Then prove it! I bet you guys haven't even kissed yet!"

I pursed my lips. I don't remember what I was thinking next. But I do remember turning around, grabbing Percy's shoulders and pressing my lips against his. Soon, Percy began to kiss back and then, we both had to come up for air.

We were both staring back at eachother, wide-eyed. Did I really just do that? Then I remembered about our audience. I turned back to Drew. "See? We are dating!"

Drew was just looking me, her eyebrows furrowed together and her lips pressed in a fine line. She toke a good look at Percy and me, then flipped her hair and strutted off towards Spencer who was staring at me like I had groan two heads. At least Drew knows her boundaries.

Thats when I realized that everyone was staring at me and Percy. Everyone, there mouths hanging open in surprise.

"A-Annabeth..." Percy whispered, his lips curling into a smile. I saw that he was going to lean in for another kiss. I would've excepted it, but not infront of an audience. I just don't do things that way. So I stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry, Percy." I stammered before running off back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>How about that, Percabeth lovers? ;D Hmm?<strong>

**Well, I'm done chapter 16th and onto chapter 17th...the last chapter for this story! I'll be posting it up soon! So stay tuned!**

**Thanks for reading and review? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17! ! OMG, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been pretty busy with my grade 8 graduation and just the end of the school year (i don't know when your guys last day of school was, but mine's tmr! YAY!) But this is also the last chapter for "When HE came into my life". :( I'll be writing a big paragraph at the bottom, saying my thanks! But right now, read on! **

**And always...enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth! Wait!" I heard Percy call behind me.<p>

I just made it out the front door and to the car my dad let me borrow, before Percy grabbed my hand.

"Wait Annabeth, please." Percy whispered. I turned around and found him inches away from my face, her big green eyes staring back at me. I could almost see the ocean in them, even if they were green eyes and not blue eyes. "Please, wait."

I toke a deep breath. "No, Percy look. I shouldn't have done that and-"

I was cut off by Percy's kiss. I almost stopped breathing and I didn't know how to respond. Luckily, my lips did because they began kissing back. He cupped my face to deepen the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I don't know how long we stood there, but when we finally came up for breath, our foreheads were pressed together and we were both grinning like idiots.

"Wow." I muttered.

Percy looked at me straight in the eyes. "It was just like that kiss back at Camp Half-Blood. Remember?"

I nodded in response. "Of course, why would I forget seaweed brain?"

Percy beemed at me when I used his old nickname. "I didn't think you would, wise girl. You weren't one to forget, anyways."

"Still can't think of a better nickname for me, I see." I smirked.

"Well, I like wise girl better than anything else." Percy replied, before our lips touched again. It was exilerating when our lips met and I could litterally see fireworks and sparks behind my closed eyelids. Its like we were back at Camp Half Blood. It was Percy's birthday and we were by the beach, eating a little deformed piece of cake me and Percy's step-brother, Tyson, made. And then I leaned in. I still remember some of the other campers got excited and threw us both in the water, where we shared an underwater kiss before we had to come up for air.

But just like the underwater kiss, we stayed in this perfect little moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Done Chapter 17! But this is also the last chapter for this story...*sigh* :( I know, I know this chapter's a little short. But I hope this was a chapter worth reading, Percabeth lovers! <strong>

**Yeah, it's been a long time coming to this chapter! So I just want to thank all of those who've read, who've suggested, who've reviewed, who've favourited, who've put this story on their watchlist/story alerts! And those who still came back to read, even after I toke a few months break! I LOVE YOU ALL! This was the first story I posted on FanFiction and I'm so sad it ended! There was a lot of things I wanted to add, but my messed up brain didn't know how to incorperate all of it! So, I hope you're all content with this chapter and the ending of this story! Not exactly a satisfying end, but I wanted a happy ending! And something that doesn't seem to oblivious like everyone getting along, and then a rainbow in the background, the clouds are made of cotton candy and there are chocolate bunnies running around everywhere. **

**I hope you guys'll still read whatever I come up with next, most likely something **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**or **_**The Hunger Games**_** fanfic! But yeah! **

**Thanks for reading and review? :)**

**-lovetrigger**


End file.
